Strongarm
The Strongarm is probably one of the most recognized blasters. This is because its predecessor, the Maverick, was one of Nerf’s most bought blasters and is recognized by many people—Nerfers and non-Nerfers. The Strongarm is a front-loading blaster and features a rotating barrel that holds up to six darts. Compared to the Maverick, there are three major improvements. First, the barrel rotates after you pull the trigger. On the Maverick, the barrel rotated as you pulled the trigger, resulting in many misfires and frustration. Second, it has slam-fire capability, resulting is a much need increase in rate of fire, especially when you are facing other slam-fire blasters. Third, when you need to reload, the barrel move further out, making it easier to load darts since you spend less time spinning the barrel so you can load the next dart. To use the blaster, first push the orange button on left side of the blaster. This will allow you to move the barrel out. Load the darts and push the barrel back in. Pulling the priming handle located on top of the blasters, release, and pull the trigger. To slam-fire, hold the trigger down and pull the priming handle until you see the dart fire, push the handle forward, and repeat. Out of the box you get the blaster and 6 N-Strike Elite darts. Usability '''Casual Nerfing: '''Because this blaster is relatively small, has slam-fire, and is easy to reload it a favorite with casual players. While it doesn’t utilize a clip/magazine, you can pick up almost any dart come across, load it, and fire it, with another five ready at your disposal. Because it’s a plunger system, it won’t give your position away when you’re trying to flank your friends. As a Secondary it is great. As a Primary, while it does have slam-fire, it only hold six darts, so don’t go up against an high-capacity slam-fire, flywheel, or even single fire blasters unless they don’t know where you are. Primary Rating: 8/10 Secondary Rating: 7/10 '''War Games: '''For War Games, it’s best to use the Strongarm as a Secondary because of its low ammo capacity. If you were to use it as a Primary, you’d most likely be the player that needs to be able to move in and out with out the hindrance of a bulkier slam-fire blaster. An example that comes to mind as I type this would be the person who captures the flag in Capture the Flag. The Strongarm would allow you to be nimble and will be less awkward to run with. And it definitely helps that it has slam-fire. Primary Rating: 7/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10 '''Humans vs. Zombies: '''The slam-fire is a huge advantage, but it only holds six darts. Some Humans can hold out for the whole week with just two Strongarms if they figure out a way to dual-wield them. It’s a great Secondary because of the slam-fire capability. It’s small enough to fit in your backpack, so great for walking in between classes. Primary Rating: 8/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10 While the Strongarm is used as a primary because it’s a slam-fire pistol, it can also be used as a Primary because it has slam-fire. FINAL PRIMARY RATING: 7.6/10 FINAL SECONDARY RATING: 7.6/10